1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display structure, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display structure having improved luminescence characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using light that is generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The organic light emitting display device may ensure relatively wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device is being explored as a next-generation display device.
In the organic light emitting display device, a charge transport layer such as a hole injection layer (“HIL”), a hole transfer layer (“HTL”), an electron injection layer (“EIL”) and/or an electron transfer layer (“ETL”) may be generally disposed to promote charge carrier (e.g., hole or electron) movement.